I Promise
by raquelvalente91
Summary: Patrick made a promise to his daughter. He would do everything he could to keep her safe. AU
1. The Promise

**AN: **_*waves* Hi. I guess I couldn't stop writing, so here it is, my newest project. AU, of course, since I'm an AU addicted, also.  
So... *coughs* yeah... *coughs again* I really need to study to my exams but... Heck, I'll start tomorrow -.-' Enjoy this one :)  
_**Disclaimer: **_I just own my brain...And Rachel._

* * *

Another talk-show, another victim of his job, another week spent without going home, another week spent without his wife's kiss or his daughter's smile…

He lay on the bed staring at the ceiling.  
His agent had told him that this would be his last show and then he could return to his house and to his family.

He already had the plan of giving up his fake psychic career and work as a consultant on high-profile cases for the police. He didn't mind the job, it paid and he actually helped the detectives catching the criminals.  
It felt good to be on the right side of the Law.

His wife got scared sometimes, fearing for their lives, but he knew she had nothing to worry about.

They were safe, protected. No one could harm his family.

He woke up at the sound his cell ringing incessantly.  
Cursing, he didn't even check the ID, picking it up.

"Patrick Jane."

"Daddy?"

His eyes opened immediately and his brain started working as soon as he heard his daughter's voice.

"Sweetheart, what's the matter? Why are you calling me so late?"

"Daddy, help me."

His heartbeat turned erratic at his daughter's sob.

"Rachel, what's happening?"

"Daddy, someone's at the house. A man and he's hurting mommy."

He was already out of his hotel room, car keys in hand and running to his car.

"Rachel, listen to me. I need you to stay calm sweetheart. Let's play hide and seek, ok?"

"Ok daddy."

"Get out of the house carefully, Rachel. You can't let the man see you, ok?"

"Where do I hide daddy?"

"Go to the tree house and stay there. You can't make any noise, ok? Can you do that for me sweetheart?"

"Yes daddy."

"That's my girl."

He was sure he was breaking every speed limit known to man, while driving to Malibu, but he didn't care. After a full minute hearing his daughter's breathing on the phone and the rustling of the wind on the tree, he knew she had made it.

"Rach, are you in the tree house?"

"Yes daddy."

"Good girl, now I need you to do something for me. I need you to hide under the table where you play, ok?"

"Ok."

"Rachel, you can't get out of there until I pick you up, understood?"

"Und'stood daddy."

An hour and a half later he was parking his DS outside his house and calling 911.  
He grabbed a kitchen knife, not knowing if the stranger was still there and went immediately to his bedroom. The smell of blood invaded his nostrils and he closed his eyes.

He was in front of the door.

The note…

The signature…

The creaking sound, when the door opened…

The metallic taste of blood…

The red-smiley face on the wall…

The terror he felt…

The bloodied body of his wife…

The cry that filled the night…

The tears that fell from his eyes…

The emptiness of his heart…

The sirens…

The touch of a police officer on his shoulder…

The reminder of his daughter who was still in the tree house…

He ran outside, calling her name…

He hugged her when he saw she was okay…

He promised her, he would do everything he could to keep her safe.


	2. 5 Years Later

**AN: **_I'm back, thank God! :D  
Hi all. Miss me? Well, since my pc chose to break down about a month ago, I think it's time for me to start writing something for your entertainment, don't you? So, here it is, one more chapter. Btw, Rachel is around 15, meaning she was 10 when Red John killed her mother.  
_**Disclaimer: **_I can honestly say I don't own a thing, but Rachel is mine._

* * *

**5 YEARS LATER**

He opened his eyes to see the red smiley face staring back at him.  
He couldn't sleep. He knew that his dreams would be haunted with images of his wife laying in a pool of her own blood.

5 years passed since her death, but to him, everything seemed to have happened yesterday. The memories were still fresh in his mind.

Glancing at the clock, he saw the alarm would went off in ten minutes so he still had the time to think about what he would do that day.

After dropping off his daughter in school he would head to Sacramento for an appointment with the Director of the Californian Bureau of Investigation.

Apparently, the Serious Crimes Unit had the Red John file, so off he was to find more clues about his wife's murderer. He already knew everything about the serial killer and basically, only one thing was still missing: Red John's identity.

Hellbent on avenging his wife's death, he dismissed every single woman who hit on him with the exception of the woman in his life...

BEEP BEEP BEEP

And he was waking her up right now.

* * *

His fingers tickled her mercilessly.

"Dad, please. I'm awake, I'm awake."

"Come on missy, you need to shower and get dressed. I'll drop you off at school."

His daughter sighed dramatically and mumbled something dark about school and crazy schedules.

"You know dad, I could follow your footsteps and become a fake psychic."

"Meh, you need to study to become a psychic."

"Oh really? So how come you never went to High School?"

"That's because your grandfather discovered my skills and made me a famous person."

"At a carnival."

"Still counts."

"Does not."

"Yes, it does."

"Then why can't you discover my skills?"

"Because you're my daughter and I would never use you as a meaning to an end."

She crossed her arms and grumbled, glaring at him.

"That's not fair."

"Life's not fair young lady, you'll learn that through the years sweetheart. Now, get your lazy butt out of bed and get ready. I'll be in the kitchen making breakfast."

"Pancakes?"

"With a LOT of syrup."

"Love you."

He was amazed. His daughter, even with what had happened, had never tried to find support in others but him. She had never done anything wrong in her 15 years to deserve the death of her mother and a selfish bastard as a dad, but still, she loved him and she supported him in everything he needed.  
His stomach grumbled and he decided it would be better to prepare the so loved pancakes before his daughter turned into a monster, since she was in that time of the month.

* * *

"You'll sleep at Cris' house tonight?"

"Yeah. Her mother will drop us off tomorrow."

"Okay then. Listen Rach, call me..."

"If I need anything."

"Yes and, please, just..."

"Be careful."

"Good. I..."

"I love you too dad."

"Hang on a sec. How did you know..."

"You were going to say that? What can I say? I'm a mentalist's daughter. See you tomorrow dad."

The smile, the cockiness, well, she was a mentalist's daughter alright.

"Smartass."


	3. Consultant?

**AN: **_Another chapter that includes some banter between our fav characters :D Hope you enjoy this one. Next will be up tomorrow, maybe today if I stay in the computer too long. Who knows?  
_**Disclaimer: **_I own a cookie. And that's all._

* * *

He arrived thirty minutes later at the CBI HQ. Getting out of his beloved DS, he entered the building and asked for directions to the office of the man who handled the bureau.

The man sitting behind the desk and currently staring at him held an understanding look in his eyes.

"You will help us out in all cases if you have full access to Red John's file?"

"Yes, that is my only condition."

"And you're absolutely sure you want to work with us?"

"If I wasn't, I wouldn't be here, believe me."

"Alright then. Patrick Jane, welcome to the CBI."

"Thank you Virgil. It will be a pleasure working for the bureau."

He shook hands with the elder man, smiling.

The first phase of his plan was now complete. He knew he would eventually get Red John and make him pay, and working at the CBI was an advantage he could use.

"Listen Patrick, I'm stuck in paperwork so I won't be introducing you to the team you'll be working with. Go to my secretary and ask her about Agent Lisbon, she'll tell you where you should go to meet them."

Minnelli's secretary was nice, showing him around. There were a lot of units in the bureau and the strangest people one could find.

Arriving at the SCU floor, he entered the bullpen and looked around.

Four desks, one empty, one with two portable computers, one with books and the last one filled with potato chip bags and chocolate wrappers.

Turning around after hearing someone clearing their throath, he saw two men and one woman in front of him.

So, the woman must be the computer geek, the Asian guy would be the bookworm and the taller and well-built one was the always-and-forever-hungry man.

"Cho, where's that report on the..."

He adverted his eyes from the three persons and saw her. A petite woman with raven curly hair and green orbs. She was, without a shadow of a doubt, the boss, the Senior Agent.

"Can I help you, sir?"

"Uh, yes actually, I'm looking for Agent Lisbon."

"That's me."

"Oh, well then, I'm Patrick Jane, your team's new consultant."

"Nice to... Wait, what?"

She stared at him frowning and he found it kind of cute.

"Patrick Jane, the consultant."

"I don't need a consultant. Why the hell does my team need a consultant? I need to talk to Minnelli about this."

"Uh, I've already spoke to him and..."

"Well, what you've done is certainly not my business, so I will have a word with Minnelli. Stay here and don't touch anything."

"Control issues much?"

She glared at him... Really glared and he sat on a chair, waiting.

He tried not to read her, but he couldn't help it when she was like an open book to him. Difficult childhood probably because she lost one of her parents, victim of psychological abuse when she was young which led her to withdrawing from the world and living on her own reality. Now he understood the defensive spark in her eyes. She did not trust anyone except her own Unit and herself.

Easily bored, and since she had gone to Minnelli's office, he decided to wander a little bit. Of course, his little tour took him to Minnelli's office. What a coincidence...

"Sir, the last thing we need now is a consultant."

"Lisbon, I know your team holds the highest closed cases rating in the bureau but this guy is really something. Besides, he can help you solve the other cases..."

"In exchange of what?"

"Full access to Red John's file."

"So he's only going to be in my team just to access the file? Sir, that doesn't seem fair."

He was already inside the office by the time she was finishing the sentence.

"Red John killed my wife, so I think it's only fair if I'm here to catch him. Besides, it's a win-win situation, I'll help you with the other cases and I can catch Red John."

The look in her eyes wasn't pitiful but understanding. Minnelli was smiling, glad that his best Senior Agent and the famous Consultant would work in the same team.

"So, now onto the introductions. Patrick Jane meet Senior Agent Teresa Lisbon, your new boss."

He saw her reluctantly shaking his extended hand.

The softness of her skin...

An image of his late wife had him regretting the thought and he smiled to cover up for the guilt he felt.

"So, Teresa, do we have a case?"

"Oh no, you won't call me Teresa. Call me Lisbon just like everyone else."

"Why can't we be in a first name basis?"

"Because I'm your new boss and I said so."

"Come on..."

"What are you? Five?"

"Four, actually."

"Shut up Jane."

And so he did, glad that there was already some good old-fashioned banter between them.

His plan for revenge on Red John would start right now and the SCU would help him, unintentionally, but they would eventually help him.


	4. Girl Talk

**AN: **_I'm sorry for the delay, but I've been studying like hell for tomorrow's exam. So, I decided to take a break from the books and notes and WW1 and WW2, to update another chapter.  
Although this is a Jisbon fic all the way, it also includes chapters foccused on Jane's daughter. This is a short one, and I apologize for that, but I'll make it up to you in the upcoming chapters. Promise.  
_**Disclaimer: **_Rachel and Cris are mine. Anything else doesn't belong to me.  
**Backspacer** (uhuh) belongs to **Pearl Jam **(one of the greatest bands EVER)._

* * *

"So, Rach, how's your dad?"

Rachel and her best friend Cris were sprawled on the bed, listening to Pearl Jam's Backspacer.

"Meh, same old-same old."

"Does he ever think about moving on with his life?"

"I don't know Cris. Dad doesn't care about other women right now. He still misses mom and lingers to her memory very much, so I don't know when he will be capable of moving on."

"What about you Rach?"

"What about me?"

"What would you do if you saw your dad with another woman?"

"That's a tricky question. All I want is to see my dad happy, but for that, I think he needs to find a certain woman that understands his pain but is also capable of putting up with him. I'd have to approve that woman first."

"Your dad is really cool, and I do believe he deserves a second chance, you know?"

"Yeah, I know, but he won't get that second chance without catching Red John first. And besides, my dad is a real pain in my ass. How can that be cool?"

Well, he's a cute pain in the ass then."

"Cris!"

"What? Your dad is cute. That golden curls, those blue-ish eyes..."

"..."

"Am I making you uncomfortable Rach?"

"..."

"Come on, your dad is a beautiful man."

"..."

"Ok, I think that maybe talking like this about your dad is a bit weird."

"You think?"

"I wish he could be a pain in my ass."

"I wonder if there's any woman capable of bearing that pain."


	5. It's In Our Genes

**AN: **_:D I finally finished High School. Thank God! I am so happy right now, that I decided to update another chapter. Enjoy.  
_**Disclaimer: **_Rachel belongs to me. I own nothing._

* * *

"Are you insane?"

He tried to hide his smirk as she stared angrily at him.

Of course he just had to be the smartest man in the room and insult the CEO of the major company in Sacramento, and he just had to make the man call his lawyers and present a formal complaint against him.

"Do you realise that this crazy scheme of yours might have compromised the entire case?"

"He deserved it. He's an asshole who only cares about his money and..."

"That's not even a legitimate excuse for what you've done, Jane. You have to apologize."

"What? Absolutely not."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because I won't apologize to our primary suspect."

"Go to hell Jane. I've... What did you just say?"

"Read my lips Lisbon. I won't apologize to our primary suspect."

"Since when he's our primary suspect?"

"Timothy Rose was in James Steward's house. He knew our victim, otherwise, he wouldn't had denied the photograph I saw on the living room. The man held a grudge against Steward, because the latter took his job when they started to work for the company Rose is now CEO. It was pretty obvious he wanted Steward dead. Couldn't you see the hate and relief in his eyes when we spoke to him?"

"Why do I have a feeling you'll be pulling this crap over and over again? And why are you being a pain in my ass?"

"I don't know about that Lisbon, but I assure you, I'll try to be a cute pain in your ass."

The cheeky grin he sent her way had him ducking to escape the flying stapler she threw.

* * *

"Hey dad."

"Hello sweetheart, how was school today?"

"Boring as usual, but I got an A in Lit and an A+ in the Science project."

"Told you the fireworks would work."

"Tell me about it. They almost got Mrs. Rodriguez to the hospital."

"Good for her. That way she can run a check-up to see about those constant headaches she gets when you're in her class."

"Yeah, yeah. So, how was work?"

"Well, I annoyed some important people and the Senior Agent in charge."

"Wow, way to make a good impression, dad."

"You know what? Sarcasm doesn't suit you."

"Did he managed to throw you off the team?"

"No, she was just really annoyed."

"**She**? The team's Senior Agent is a woman?"

"Yeah."

"And she was capable of bearing with you?"

"Rachel, I am quite bearable."

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Y... I'm not arguing with you."

"Good, because you'd lose."

"No, I wouldn't."

"Yes dad, you would."

"Right. We shall see about that, young lady."

"Don't you forget dad, that I am your daughter."

"Oh dear."

He heard his daughter snort and bursting out in laughter. He hadn't heard that sound in a while, now and it made him smile.

"So, you're being bossed around by a woman."

"Yes."

"And don't tell me she has control and trust issues."

"Correct."

"You won't last long in the bureau."

"How much time do you think I have left doctor?"

"One month, kind sir."

"And why is that?"

"Because you really bug and annoy people."

"It's in my genes, therefore, it's in yours too."

"Yes, but I'm lovable."

"Says who?"

"The man who wakes me up every morning."

"I have to meet him. He sure hasn't seen you when you're in that time of the month."

"DAD! I resent that."

"And for your information, I am quite lovable also."

"See you tomorrow dad. Love you."

"I love you too sweetheart."


	6. Mini Jane

**AN: **_Wow, two updates in a day? My imagination is running pretty wild right now. :)  
_**Disclaimer: **_Rachel may be Jane's daughter, but she belongs to me._

* * *

It seemed like years had passed, but it had only been a week since his arrival.

Putting up with him had her going crazy.  
Three formal complaints, and a lot of paperwork to fill in. Sure, he had closed two cases in a week but the obnoxious attitude wasn't getting him anywhere.

She like to have everything under control. Her team, her things, her life...

And now, that annoying man had changed every single thing.

She knew why he was in the bureau. The Red John file was both a career-maker and a career-destroyer case, and it was in her hands. She understood the reason why he wanted to get his revenge on the serial killer, but that didn't mean she would let him do things in his own way.  
Justice, in the end, would eventually make Red John pay for his crimes, and things would get back to normal.

Her stomach complained, growling, and she groaned remembering she had skipped lunch, yet again.

Glancing at her watch, she decided to take a 10 minute break from work and get something to eat.  
her eyes caught movement as she passed the bullpen, and she turned to see a girl sitting on Jane's leather couch.

"Excuse me, are you waiting for someone?"

The girl turned to look at her and she was surprised to see a familiar pair of wicked blue eyes staring back at her.

"Yes, I'm waiting for my father. He told me he would pick me up here."

"And what's your name?"

"Oh, where are my manners? I'm sorry."

The girl stood and extended her hand to her.

"I'm Rachel Jane."

"You're Jane's daughter?"

"Is that so hard to believe?"

The cheeky grin... Never a good sign.

"No, is just that I didn't know he had a daughter."

"Well, I didn't know he had a midget for a boss, so we're even."

Teresa's jaw, she was pretty sure of that, had hit the floor at the girl's statement.  
It took her a few seconds to formulate a coherent sentence.

"Your dad went to the cafeteria. Apparently we're out of tea."

"Damn, if he doesn't get his tea dose he will be annoying the hell out of me."

"Oh, so how come he annoys everyone in this building, even when he's drinking tea?"

"Believe me, if you think that's annoying, you ain't seen anything yet. He's vile about the tea, reminds me of a cranky old woman starting the menopause."

The statement brought a laughter from the Senior Agent, and she extended her hand.

"Teresa Lisbon, your dad's petite boss."

"Nice to finally meet you, Agent Lisbon."

"Please, call me Teresa."

"How come you never let me use your first name?"

The women turned to find him smiling smugly at them, and they rolled their eyes.

"You bought more tea?"

"And coffee for my favourite Senior Agent."

"Thank God."

"So, Rach, you ready to go?"

"Yes dad. Nice to meet you Teresa, and remember what I said about his tea."

"I'll make sure of that Rachel, thank you. Goodbye Jane."

"Night Lisbon."

She watched as father and daughter went straight to the elevators, but the consultant stopped suddenly and turned to her.

"Lisbon, my daughter told me the other day I wasn't lovable. Is that true?"

She just rolled her eyes and tried not to smirk. If he only knew how lovable he could be when he made that lost puppy look...

"No comments."


End file.
